The Tale of Two Warriors (Darius x Riven fanfic)
by anaizkenzo
Summary: As two of the strongest fighters struggle to come to terms with their demons , a spark is kindled once more when the two meet in the Fields of Justice once more .
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like you win again !"

"Only because you let me . Come on ! Be serious and duel with me !"

The academy was as empty as a cementry . The greasy wooden floors , flaky iron poles and other crumbling scenes of the old building caused it to be an object of eyesore amongst the people of Noxus . However , these distasteful flaws did not keep two children away . One with the age of 6 , and the other 10 years young . Both of them wielded weaponary almost twice as large as their bodies , yet swinging them around as if they were mere assesories .

An axe lies beside the big sized boy , with hair as black as midnight . It was neatly combed back and stood firmly , held together by unknown gels that made it defy gravity in any conditions . He had a solid facial structure , with a square chin and sharp features. This lad went by the name of Darius , and was trained to be one with his enormous axe . His body size was abnormally large for a 10 year old adolecence , but how could you expect any less than someone who swings weight almost similar to a baby elephant's every day ?

A sword gleamed green with runic energy rests in the hands of the pale haired girl named Riven , whose daily activities include a mashup of violence and grace. She had arms strong enough to lift a few monster trucks and shoulders as tough as boulders . Despite this , her figure was outlined with grace , as gentle curves slid down her neck and waist . Her hair , which flutter around the middle of her shoulderblades , shared this attribute as well. Her eyes , despite being the alarming colour of light red , sparkled like a nearly ripe strawberry. Her specialty differs from the boy , as she slashes her way out with not only strength , but swiftness . Her dashes , her twists and her jumps make her incredibly hard to defend against . Being in combat with her was almost eqivalent to fighting a waterfall : The damage is too smooth to dodge and too heavy to block .

Daily companionship for the duo was a habit . These two had similarities they will never shake off. Orphans , best students , fighters , potential leaders . These are names / titles they share . Introducted by their mentors , they hit off immediately and bonded through dangerous combat against each other after their training . Perhaps it was respect that brought the two together , but it was simply because they both had nowhere else to go .

Darius always let Riven win . Never has he made a move to harm this female fighter and kept his sharp axe attatched to her blade . Even when openings were observed , Darius would not take advantage of such a mistake . Instead , he would give the exposed area a gentle prob , inducing a surprised shriek from his opponent . Next would be a hail of pinches from Riven , followed by bickering and ends with the two friends rolling on the ground laughing . The cycle would repeat . Spar , poke , joke . They'd usually lose track of time as they played on .

Now , the pattern resumes to the start , as Riven lowered her weapen and stretched her hand out . Darius grabbed onto it , almost wrapping it completely in his larger one . He got to his feet and picked up his axe . Riven was already in battle position- her left leg behind and sword in corresponding hand .

After another round , they two collapsed to the ground in both laughter and exhaustion . Shoulder to shoulder , they gazed at the dirty ceiling together .

"They're going to tear this old piece of shit down soon , did you know that ?" Darius asked as he wiped droplets of sweat off his forehead.

Surprised , Riven's head jerked to her right to look at her friend .

"No ! Where did you hear that news from ?" questioned the silverhaired fighter.

"Overheard it while Mentor was speaking with others . People are getting real tired of this run down place."

Riven shrugged as she replies back , "I dont know .. yeah sure having nice floors and stuff would be nice .. but I've gotten pretty comfortable with the atmosphere here."

"I didnt know you enjoyed the murky smell of sweat and rust ," snickered Darius , whom recieved a punch as punishment for choice of words.

Riven wondered out loud whether their friendship will change as well . Since old things have to be replaced .

Darius reached for her hand and hooked their pinky fingers together . In a solemn voice , he promises that they would never change . The duo laid there in silence , little fingers grasping on tightly .

Riven thought about that moment as her childhood companion lumbered into Swain's meeting room . Now a fully grown man of 22 years , his massive shoulders carries the thickest of armor plates . Had muscles that could crush boulders and snaky scars creeping on his body , eternal reminder of the blood bath he participates in. Right now , he reeked of blood and let a sickening trail of red the closer he came . Darius had slain his own commander and was now being promoted . His features were like steel , too opque to show emotion . Even if you stared hard , all you'd see is the reflection of your concentrated eyes . She couldn't keep her eyes off him , neither could he rest his eyes upon hers . Riven watched as he recieved a hard pat on the back from his mentor and a chest of gold coins , poundering on whether or not the promise long ago was kept .


	2. Chapter 2

RIVEN'S POV

Today's supposedly my birthday . I honestly don't know if it's true or not , since they don't keep official track records for orphans . To be honest , I've never heard of this unique occation until Darius mentioned it . I was 8 if I remember correctly , and he was 12. By then , his mentor had legally taken him in , so he had quite a big house to live in and never had to worry about his 3 meals . It's a regular tradition in Noxus for mentors to take in their students and start treating them as family . Unfortunately for me , mine wanted nothing to do with me . Perhaps it was due to my gender . Back to that day Darius had invited me over to his new resting ground to brag and rub in my face . But hey , we were still children and were so close that it didn't affect me negatively. He brought me this perculiar stack of papers that had a chart on each side of it . They were attached together in a way that both sides could be viewed while turning .

I used to call it the flip book , now I call it the calender .

Darius pointed to this particular box that had a red X marked on it . Said it was his birthday while wearing a dazzling grin on his face . I told him I wish I had one too , so we both flipped through the calender trying to pinpoint the perfect day we could call my own . Finally , we settled for one that was along the same week as Darius's , so that we could celebrate together .

Little asshole didnt want to get same dates because he claims more people would celebrate mine instead of his . He claimed dibs on that .

Now he claims dibs on tables in bars . And positions in blood battles.

Sighing , I entered my apartment and began changing out of my armor . This was one of my proudest achievements : I saved up money from my battle contributions to buy this small place I can call my own . It's definately not much . Theres a small kitchen and bathroom , and the living room is my bedroom . Constantly patting myself on the back for being an organised person , and the reward was more space in my room .

Just as I finished my shower , there was a sharp rap on my door . After throwing on a thin cotton shirt and some long pants , I opened it only to be greeted by a wave of nostalgia .

"Can I come in ?"

His voice was very deep now , resembling the rumbling of thunder in a storm . His hair was still as black and shiny as ever , and still firmly gelled back . Standing two heads taller , his head can almost touch my ceiling . Darius wore a black leather jacket above a navy shirt . Completed with jeans and sneakers , he looked pretty dashing . There was this aroura of confidence and ease surrounding his shredded body , which has always been uncontrollable alluring .

"Erm , Riven ?"

His voice snapped me out of my trance and I , being embarrassed to have been staring at him too much to answer , waved him in with my eyes on the ground .

We sat on the cushians I laid out around the dining table . Once he got comfortable , he leaned forward and chuckled .

"It's your birthday today aint it rascal , why are you still at home and not in town ?"

I rolled my eyes and hugged one of the pillows . "It's not a big deal , Darius." I responded together with a shrug .

The large man widened his eyes in surprise at this . "Riven , turning 18 marks adulthood for you ! How can it not be a big deal ?" With one swift motion , he got up and dragged me to my feet .

"Come on little bastard , I'll show you what it's like to have fun." The cheeky twinkle in his eyes hypnotised me , along with that mischievous grin . I could not shake free from this , and only until we had reached the main road did I yell that I was still in my pjs.

I'm here in a boutique shop grazing my hand through outfits I don't fancy . Darius knows me like the back of his hand : He refused to let me go home to change since he knows that .. well .. I dont have anything to change into . Other than a few more loose shirts and baggy pants , it seems the only decent clothing I have to socialise with is my armor , which isn't the most flattering of choices. So here I am , being shoved into Noxus's best retail shop for women fashion , to pick out a glamourous dress that will look ridiculous on me . I turned back to look at Darius and the shop ladies interacting . To be more accurate they were throwing themselves onto him while he seductively cradles them in his gaze and arms . Over the years , his reputation for being not just strong but also handsome made him very popular among the ladies . He embraced this and has turned into quite the playboy.

I sighed and turned to a mirror to tie my hair into a ponytail . It touches my waist , flowing down like a glistering waterfall . Although I'm fond of it , my hair often causes trouble for me in combats . Every time I decide to get a haircut , I back out immediately as I combed my mane .

My eyes caught sight of a beautifully unique outfit . A royal red velvet dress ending with thin strips of sparkling silver wrapped around at the waist , neckline and sleeves . Needless to say , I tried it on at once and , to my delight , fit me snuggly like a glove , ending right above my kneecaps. So beautiful , yet modest , how can this not be the one ?

After he paid for my choice of clothing , he stared at me . His eyes moved from the dress to my eyes , then back again . I felt a burning sensation as I stood there , being examined like a lab rat . All of a sudden , he pulled me close to him gently . Since I wasn't sure where this was going , I let him .

"Look at me , Riven ," he whispered as he lifted my chin . His touch tingled my skin and sent goosebumps rising . My heart was pounding really fast by now , I'm pretty sure I'd have a hard time seperating each beat from the other .

His eyes were soft and sweet as they stared into mine with admiration , almost like a Poro's eyes after you give them a good belly rub.

"You look .. so beautiful now , Riven ."

He bent down slightly and leaned in closer to my face . My whole body shivered with excitement and confusion . Darius and I rubbed the tip of our noses together , as if we've done it our whole lives . And then it happened . Darius broke the space between our faces ever so slowly and gently pressed his lips onto mine . They were soft and sweet , like marshmellow candy . I felt electric currents rushing through my veins and I wanted to jump . I wanted to squeal and I wanted to laugh . My heart was fluttering like wings of a humming bird and my face burnt as warm as the evening sunshine .

Too bad that's the only good thing that happened on the cursed day . I never celebrated my birthday after 18 .


End file.
